My Love Is Simple
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: "Ya, kau terlalu mencintaiku sederhana sampai aku tak menyadarinya." Karena aku memang ingin mencintainya sederhana tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun kuingin dia merasakan bagaimana dalamnya perasaanku ini. Berhasilkah perasaan Shikamaru tersampaikan dengan kesederhanaannya?/bad summary/warning/short/RnR..?/


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Pairing: ShikaIno**

* * *

**Warning: standard applied, typo(s), ooc, short and anything**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

'**Aku ingin mencintaimu sederhana, seperti kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu. Aku ingin mencintaimu sederhana, seperti isyarat yang tak sempat dikirimkan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada'-Khalil Gibran-**

**My Love is Simple**

**.**

**.**

Aku bukanlah seorang yang romantis, aku tak memiliki banyak kata yang bisa aku sampaikan pada gadis yang selama ini aku cintai. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikan perasaan ini yang sudah tumbuh lama sekali. Aku dan dia sudah berteman sejak kita masih kecil.

Bahkan ayahku dan ayahnya bersahabat. Itu menjadikan kami begitu dekat, kami hampir selalu bersama sejak kecil. Aku menyayanginya, aku tak mau kehilangannya. Cintaku padanya begitu sederhana dan tak memiliki alasan yang jelas.

Dia bahkan sama sekali bukan tipe perempuan yang aku inginkan. Dia begitu cerewet dan menyebalkan, dia selalu mengomentari apa yang aku lakukan. Namun, cinta memang tak bisa memilih, hatiku telah terlanjur memilihnya. Sedari kecil dia mencintai seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang menurutnya keren dan idaman setiap wanita.

Dia juga selalu memerhatikan penampilannya, dia selalu makan sedikit karena tak mau gendut. Karena menurutnya laki-laki menyukai perempuan yang langsing. Padahal menurutku tidak, karena memang tidak semua laki-laki seperti itu. Aku misalnya, meskipun aku menyukainya, tapi, itu bukan karena tubuhnya yang langsing

Ataupun wajahnya yang memang cantik, sudah kubilang aku mencintainya tanpa alasan. Aku termenung di atas patung hokage, melakukan hal yang aku sukai yaitu menatap langit yang biru. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa sahabatku Naruto senang sekali duduk seperti ini di atas patung hokage, memang menyenangkan bersantai di sini.

Melihat langit dengan warna biru yang cerah mengingatkanku padanya. Seolah terpahat begitu saja wajah cantiknya di atas sana. Mungkin hari ini aku merindukannya lagi karena memang hampir setiap hari aku selalu merindukannya. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat ekspresinya saat marah-marah.

Mengingat ekspresinya saat khawatir, dia selalu bisa membuat hatiku berdetak dengan kencang hanya dengan melihat seulas senyumannya saja. Dia juga termasuk gadis yang jail, ia senang sekali menjaili Chouji, teman setim kami. Membuat Chouji khawatir bahwa tidak akan ada wanita yang menyukainya karena badannya yang berukuran _jumbo_ itu.

_Kami-sama_ aku selalu bertanya di benakku apakah dia juga menyukaiku, mengingat saat aku sekarat dulu di medan perang dia terlihat begitu khawatir, saat jiwaku terkurung di sebuah mata karena ulah Tayuya dan kawan-kawan, dia juga terlihat sangat khawatir. Tapi, saat mengingat bagaimana dia menangis kala mendengar kabar Sasuke, laki-laki yang dia sukai itu akan dibunuh membuat hatiku sedikit sesak.

Apa aku bisa meraihnya sekarang, setelah ayahnya, Inoichi-_jiisan _tidak ada. Aku ingin menjadi _guardian angel_ untuknya, menjaganya selalu di setiap detik yang kumiliki. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau sedang apa Shikamaru!" Suara feminim ini sangat kukenali. Ini seperti suara orang itu, terdengar menyejukan. "apa kau tidak melihat, aku sedang menatap langit," jawabku seadanya tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Ck, aku dari tadi mencarimu kemana-mana, aku butuh bantuan di toko bungaku, kau harus membantuku." Kudengar dia berdecak kesal, bisa kubayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, pasti sangat lucu sekali.

Aku senang saat dia membutuhkan bantuan dia datang padaku, sehingga aku merasa aku memang dibutuhkan di hidupnya. "cepat Shika…" Dia menarik lenganku untuk berdiri. Dengan terlihat malas aku pun berdiri, menopang semua berat badanku dengan dua buah kaki yang kupunya.

Dengan tangan melipat di kepala aku mengikuti gadis pujaanku ini dari tatap punggungnya yang terlihat kuat itu. Tapi, aku cukup tahu dia hanya mencoba tegar di hadapan semuanya. Karena pada kenyataannya kematian ayahnya menjadi pukulan keras untuknya.

"Hey, Ino. Apa kau tak ingin mengunjungi makam ayahmu?" tanyaku pada sang gadis. Ia membalikan badannya ke arahku. "ide bagus, tapi, nanti setelah kau petiki bunga himawari di kebun," ucapnya dengan memetik jarinya bahwa ia setuju dengan usulku barusan.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan dia pun kembali membalikan badannya lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lagi. Aku tersenyum kecil untuk keduakalinya. Aku sangat senang bisa melihatnya bahagia seperti ini.

Perasaanku padanya terlalu sederhana sampai-sampai aku yakin dia pun tak menyadari perasaanku padanya selama ini. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai perasaanku padanya karena sekali lagi aku katakan rasa cinta yang kumiliki begitu sederhana.

Aku tak bisa menguar-nguar perasaanku seperti Naruto yang selalu saja mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Sakura sejak kecil. Aku tak bisa romantis untuk menyatakan perasaanku dengan membawakan setangkai bunga untuknya. Karena aku memang ingin mencintainya sederhana tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun kuingin dia merasakan bagaimana dalamnya perasaanku ini.

Tanpa kurasa akhirnya sampai juga di rumah gadis itu. Aku terus mengikuti langkahnya sampai ke kebun bunga miliknya. Kulihat dia kembali membalikan badannya ke arahku dan menatapku sambil berkacak pinggang. "petiklah bunga himawari yang sudah mekar seutuhnya Shika! Setelah itu ayo kita pergi ke makam tou_-chan_ dan Shikaku-_jiisan_," ucapnya dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa.

"_Mendokusai_," gumamku sambil menguap tak peduli dan langsung mengerjakan apa yang dia minta. Kulihat dia berdecak sebal karena respon yang tak peduli dariku dan langsung meninggalkanku sendirian di kebunnya ini. Lagi-lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresinya, aku menyukai setiap hal yang dia lakukan meskipun dia tak tahu akan hal itu.

Meskipun rasanya memang menyebalkan memetiki bunga seperti ini, namun, bila dengan ini aku bisa membantu dan dekat dengannya pasti akan kulakukan. Akan kulakukan apapun itu asal aku bisa terus di sisinya, menamaninya di setiap keadaan. Hampir setiap dia memiliki keluh kesah, dia pasti mengunjungiku dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di hadapanku mencurahkan segala kekesalannya.

Namun, aku tak peduli yang penting dia menganggapku ada di hidupnya dan berguna untuknya. Walaupun memang aku paling tak suka mendengar lengkingan suara perempuan sedang menangis. Kembali seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku tersenyum kecil seperti ini sejak bertemu dengannya tadi.

Dia memang selalu bisa membuatku mengukir senyuman kecil dengan tingkahnya, dengan ekspresinya dan dengan berbagai hal yang dia lakukan. Bahkan dengan mengingat hal yang terjadi padanya saja sudah bisa membuatku mengulas senyum kecil.

Kupilah pilih bunga himawari yang sudah mekar sepenuhnya sesuai dengan titah gadis itu. Perlahan tapi pasti keranjang yang dia taruh di dekat kakiku tadi sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendiri sudah mulai penuh. Dengan langkah gontai karena lelah aku pergi meninggalkan kebun bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka ini.

Sesampainya di dalam toko bunga Yamanaka, aku mengistirahatkan diri dengan duduk di sofa yang ada. Sedikit kuatur setiap helaan napasku yang terengah-engah mungkin karena lelah dan sedikit panas tadi.

"_Sugoi_, kau sudah selesai Shika! Baiklah ini aku buatkan teh untukmu. Sebentar aku akan menyiapkan dua buket bunga dulu, baru setelah itu kita pergi ke makam," serunya saat melihatku keluar dari kebun bunganya itu. Dia menyuguhkan teh hijau untukku setelah itu langsung pergi lagi.

Aku menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit teh yang dia siapkan sambil menunggunya sebentar. Lama sekali rasanya, padahal dia bilang dia hanya ingin menyiapkan dua buah buket bunga saja. Aku menghela napas bosan karena yang ditunggu belum jua kelihatan sampai sekarang.

"_Gomen_, Shika. Aku tadi ada sedikit masalah. Ayo kita ke makam _tou-chan_ dan Shikaku-_jiisan_. Dan, oh ya, ini buket bunga untuk Shikaku-_jiisan_." Suaranya kembali terdengar, ternyata dia sudah berada di sampingku. Dia memberi sebuket bunga untuk _tou-chan_ kepadaku.

"Baiklah, cepat. _Mendokusai,_" sahutku sambil menerima buket yang diberikan olehnya dan melangkah keluar dari toko dan berdampingan dengannya.

Setapak demi setapak kami langkahkan kaki bersama-sama, langkah kami begitu beriringan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit aneh dengannya, tak biasanya dia menjadi pendiam, biasanya dia selalu cerewet.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" lantunku begitu saja menanyakan keadaannya yang kelihatan berbeda.

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa Shika!" jawabnya sambil menengok ke arahku dan mengulum senyum untuk menunjukan tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti atmosfer di sekeliling kamu. Aneh sekali dia menjawab hanya ala kadarnya, tak seperti biasanya.

"Ck, kau memikirkan Inoichi-_jiisan_, bukan? Kau merindukannya, bukan?" Aku kembali melempar pertanyaan kepadanya. Kulirik sebentar wajahnya dengan ekor mataku. Ternyata netranya sedang menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Ya, kau memang benar-benar jenius Shika! Aku merindukan _tou-chan_. Bagaimana kabarnya, ya?" ujarnya menjawab pertanyaanku. Netranya masih menerawang jauh ke atas menembus atmosfer.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kehilangannya. Biasanya _tou-chan_ selalu melindungiku, menjagaku dan berusaha untuk membuatku dan _kaa-chan_ tersenyum. Namun, namun, sekarang sudah tak ada," lanjutnya dengan sedikit bergetar. Aku cukup tahu dia sedang menahan air mata yang bisa tumpah kapan saja itu. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tegar dalam kerapuhannya.

"Sudahlah Ino. Aku mau menjagamu, melindungimu dan berusaha membuatmu tersenyum. Aku mau menggantikan posisi Inoichi-_jiisan_," ucapku tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya dan malah mengikuti arah pandangnya menerawang jauh ke atas. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kukatakan karena aku memang mencintainya.

"Maksudmu bagaimana, Shika?"

"Ck, apa kau begitu bodoh! _Mendokusai_." Dia langsung memukul bahuku pelan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal atas apa yang aku ucapkan. Tak apa bahuku sedikit sakit yang penting dia kembali tersenyum.

"Kau menyebalkan, Shika!" Dia membuang mukanya dari wajahku. Aku tahu dia mulai mengambek lagi sekarang.

"Maksudku. Aku mau menemanimu kapanpun, yah karena aku mencintaimu."

"Hah?" Dia melongo mendengar penuturanku barusan. Benar-benar berlebihan ekspresinya kali ini menurutku, memang apa anehnya dengan yang aku katakan itu.

"Ck, _mendokusai_." Menyadari aku kembali merapalkan _trademark_ku, kesadarannya kembali pulih. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan mencoba kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sempat buyar tadi dan belum pulih seutuhnya. "ah, kau tidak romantis Shika," protesnya.

"Lagipula, sejak kapan? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" ujarnya kembali dengan dua pertanyaan yang langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu aku tak romantis. Aku juga tahu kau pasti tak tahu kalau aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu. Karena aku memang ingin mencintaimu sederhana, walaupun tak terucap, tapi, aku selalu berusaha ada untukmu," ucapku lantang dan menghela napas sebentar.

"Karena menurutku tindakan itu lebih penting daripada ucapan," lanjutku sambil menengok ke arahnya dan mengulum senyum. Dia langsung mengalihkan netranya ke arah lain mecoba mencari titik fokus untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Aku bisa lihat rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya.

"Ya, kau terlalu mencintaiku sederhana sampai aku tak menyadarinya. _Arigatou _Shika kau mau mencintaiku karena aku juga memang sekarang sudah mulai mencintaimu," ucapnya sambil menunduk, sepertinya untuk menutupi rona merahnya yang semakin menjadi.

"_Mendokusai_," ujarku pelan. Mendengar ucapan itu, dia kembali menatapku jengkel dengan memukul bahuku pelan. Aku pun terkekeh melihat ekspresinya. Kami terus berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju makam _tou-chan_ dan Inoichi-_jiisan_.

Cintaku padanya memang sederhana. Bahkan lebih sederhana dari sebuah atom dalam sebuah benda. Aku hanya ingin berguna untuknya dan melihatnya bahagia, diterima olehnya hanya bonus atas kesederhanaan cintaku.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/n: Hai minna! Nasa kembali membawa fic ShikaIno yang super gaje lagi nih readers -_- . Terinspirasi dari kata-kata di atasnya ._. **

**Dan ini tamat dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Maklumilah mentok sampai di situ soalnya readers T.T**

**Makasih ya yang udah baca fic gaje aneh bin abal dari Nasa ini :') , bagaimana? tidak menarik? Feelnya nggak ada? Diksinya jelek? Miss typo? Apapun silakan tuangkan di kotak review^^**

**Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
